


That Thing We Call Trust

by killym



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, what even is this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killym/pseuds/killym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I trust you.” Those three words aren’t something Mike just throws around. Not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thing We Call Trust

“I trust you.”

Those three words aren’t something Mike just throws around. Not anymore.

Ever since his parents’ accident, ever since he’s realized nothing is permanent and life usually doesn’t go like he thought it would. Ever since all those doctors and nurses and aunts and uncles have stripped these three words completely out of meaning, telling Mike that everything is going to be all right. That everything is going to be okay, that he just has to wait and trust them because doctors are doing everything in their power to make his parents better. To save their lives and to make it all okay.

But they didn’t. Clearly doctors’ powers weren’t enough because the next thing Mike was hearing was how he should trust them, how he would be better off living with Granny, how she loved him so much. He loved her, too, he loved her very much, but in his humble opinion he would have been the best off with his parents.

Apparently that wasn’t an option anymore.

He learned to ask for trust only if he really meant it, he learned not to say it to just anyone, because when you start trusting someone and this someone betrays you, it hurts a lot more than to have no one to trust at all. He’s been very careful with it for many years. He remembers faces of people he refused to accept those words from. They were usually surprised, sometimes they wondered. _It’s just a saying_ , they tried to explain, and he tried to explain to them that it wasn’t, not for him.

Then he met Trevor and, okay, now when he thinks about their friendship, it’s pretty clear he just wanted Trevor to be the person he can say those three words to. He was head over heels for Trevor, or rather for the idea of a Trevor, the person he had become when he first took Mike’s hand and whispered _you have to trust me_ right into his ear to get him out of school when he really needed it.

It took him by surprise because he didn’t even have a chance to stop this strange kid, to tell him _no, I don’t trust you_ and yank his hand out of his grip. He was struck by him , he let Trevor in and he was happy that he did because he trusted this boy and nothing bad happened. So he trusted him and, most importantly, he offered that Trevor can trust him, too, and he said _yes, I know buddy, thanks_. And Mike knew he was probably the only one treating those words with such caution. He made them his personal declaration so it stung a little to have it seemingly brushed off by Trevor. Still, it happened, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

He remembers Trevor saying _trust me on this one_ when Mike was writing down a test they passed half an hour before, and another time, when they were about to sell the test to some girl they met at a frat party. He remembers all the times it’s happened, word for word, sometimes playing them over and over again in his head, treating it as a sort of a punishment for being foolish. After the most recent one, after _I need a person I can trust,_ while offering a one-time dealing job, well, after that one he learned one thing for sure.

He was right before, and Trevor was just like those people in the hospital.

It was different with Harvey. When he met this man it was almost like he could breathe again. Harvey trusted Mike without him even needing to ask for it, the very first time they saw each other, giving him a chance to prove himself. Risking his job, he managed to change Mike's life and even if it wasn't really a selfless gesture on Harvey's part, it was still much more than Trevor ever did for him and surely much more than anyone will ever do Because for Harvey trust was as important as it was for Mike, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that.

So when he came to Harvey after he bailed on him that first day, asking for forgiveness, and when Harvey once again told him exactly what he needed to hear, he decided that maybe it was time to stop being so afraid. Maybe it was time he started trusting somebody else.

He remembers how Harvey smiled then, patting him on his back, and how he looked at him, knowing that it’s not just an empty talk, that it’s a big deal for Mike. He was grateful because both of them knew it was not yet an established thing but it was a start.

He also remembers Harvey’s disappointed look right after Mike’s outburst when they argued about loyalty. He remembers how angry he was, the horrible things he said. _I want you to tr— I need you to trust me,_ he begged later and it was heart wrenching, because he was afraid he lost it, that it’ll be Trevor all over again. He realized it’s not only trust he’s asking for anymore, it’s a lot more than that. That’s when he gets it, and he thinks Harvey gets it, too, even though they don’t have to say those other three words for everything to be good again.

That’s why now, after almost a year, when Harvey’s firm _you are not getting fired on my watch_ echoes in Mike’s head, he hesitates only because he wants to savor the moment before he says:

“I trust you.”


End file.
